A Vida não é Perfeita
"A Vida não é Perfeita" é uma música de "A Fé." É cantada por Gumball, Darwin e Alan. Letra em Português : Um grande tom de cinza vai ser E um tom escuro, lamento dizer Porque tem guerra e briga, e quem ganha é o vilão Você tem que achar conforto em qualquer coisinha então Tem gritaria e roubo, prestações para pagar Mas você é uma criança, não tem que se preocupar A nossa sociedade está rumando pro pior E o meio ambiente está sofrendo que dá dó Pelo menos o garoto que só quer te perseguir No final ele se arrasa, e isso faz você sorrir : E bem difícil pode parecer A luz no horizonte a enfraquecer Mas você é uma criança, a vida apenas começou Não é como o velhinho que gripe aviária pegou e : A vida não é perfeita, é... eh... Ás vezes é legal, mas quase sempre é A vida não é perfeita, é... eh Tem que achar partes boas nesse monte de : E quanto mais trabalha, mais parece piorar : Ler algum jornal pode fazer você suar e : A vida é assim, é melhor achar normal There's not much else to say right now to lift your spirit : Digam como isso deveria me dar entusiasmo? A minha vida desfia como os fios de um casaco Não há sol no meu futuro, é cinza e tão dessaturado Digam como não me sentir tão murchado : Porque... Porque... Se você não sobe a montanha, a bela vista não terá : Olhe pra frente e vai ter coragem pra continuar : Então você pergunta como conseguiu fazer E encontra uma memória de total prazer e : Então siga sua luz Não importa o quanto doa É um mundo triste, mas que persiste com tantas coisas boas E quando a coisa fica feia, e você quer ver o fim : Pegue minha mão : E saiba que e : A vida é bela, é sim. Letra em Inglês : It's one big shade of gray And the dark kind, I'm afraid to say. Because there's war, and fighting, and the bad guy often wins So you have to find some comfort in the smallest little things There's shouting and there's stealing, there are mortgages to pay But that's a grown-up thing and you are still a kid today The prospects for society are turning for the worst The environment is suffering and might not be reversed But at least the nasty kid who makes every day so rough In the end gets hit by karma which will kinda make you laugh : And sure the future's looking pretty grim The light on the horizon is pretty dim But you're a kid and all of life is still ahead of you Unlike the ninety-something guy who caught the avian flu e : Life ain't perfect, it's... muh Some bits are okay, but most of it's Life ain't perfect it's... meh You gotta find the good that's in this great big load of : And yes, the more you work on it, the worse it seems to get : Looking at the news can make you break out in a sweat e : That's the way life is, so you gotta deal with it There's not much else to say right now to lift your spirit : Tell me how's all that supposed to make me feel better? My life's unraveling just like threads pulled from a sweater There's no sunshine in my future, it is gray, desaturated Tell me why I shouldn't feel so deflated : Because... Because... If you stop halfway up the mountain, you will never see the view : When you look how far you've climbed, you'll find the courage to pull through : You'll wonder how on Earth you can put up with all of this Then you'll come across a memory of perfect bliss e : So keep following the light No matter how much your heart aches 'Cuz this sad old world will need your hope to fix it when it breaks And in times when you can't take it, and you want your day to end : Take my hand : And you will find e : Life is beautiful, my friend. Curiosidades *Nos EUA, é a primeira música cantada por Christian J. Simon. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 6ª Temporada